Welcome Home, Little Einsteins (Transcript)
A transcript of Welcome Home, Little Einsteins. Transcript #1 Sheriff Callie (narrating): Welcome Home, Little Einsteins. (In the center of Disney Junior Town, the residents are having a dance party. Annie and Amaya are seen getting down on the ground and moving from side to side, while Leo and Connor do the robot. Doc's toys are seen at a DJ table spinning records and wearing toy headphones when June pirouettes by. Lambie laughs, and June picks her up so she can join in) Stuffy: Oh yeah, oh yeah! (Quincy is seen breakdancing while Captain Jake and Skully cheer him on) Captain Jake: All right! (The new kids all group together, forming a pyramid with Leo and Quincy on the bottom, followed by June, then Annie on top) Annie: Ta-da! (everyone starts cheering and clapping) Thank you, thank you! Sheriff Callie (laughs): Y'all are so much fun! Really a shame you'll be leaving soon. Leo: I gotta agree with you, Callie. This town is awesome! (suddenly gets a serious look on his face) Hmmm… (The next day, at Disney Junior Elementary School…) Quincy: …So I say, “Sorry, but I have a date already”. And then she says, “Who is she?”. And then I say, “She's a lovely lady named Claire E. Net!” (Quincy pulls out a clarinet, and everyone laughs) Leo: By the way, back home, we ran around completely unsupervised. Stayed up 'til ten every night. Oh yeah. (Everyone laughs again) June (walks up): You know what? You guys really need some culture around here. That's why I'm starting my own Ballet Club! If anyone wants to join, I'll be in the lobby. (a little later, several girls have joined the club, including Sofia, Amaya, and Summer) Alright, ladies, one more time! Sofia: June, you really are the greatest ballet dancer in history. You know that? June: Why, thank you! Amaya (to Sofia): Well, we will need a new president soon. June is leaving town you know. June: Hmm… (Later that night, the new kids are sitting in their Rocket.) Leo: You know, I've been thinking about our plans on going home. June: What do you mean? Leo: I mean, after you get past the fact that they mistook us for alien invaders, everyone is really nice, and this town is a lot of fun, so, maybe this place is home. Annie (pulls out her microphone): Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to do what I always do when I have problems. Leo (smiling): Sing about it? Annie (laughs): You got it! See you in a minute, or three! (Annie goes outside as the setting changes to a fantasy) A Place Called Disney Junior Annie: What can it be that calls me to this place today? After we went astray? What can it be? Am I a little butterfly ready to soar? Was that a metaphor? I don't know, I'm only four But! I'm not denying That my spirit's, flying And I wish we had come soon-ior To this place Called Disney Junior! (Kwazii pops up) Kwazii: Ahoy there! Don't ya fret! There's still so much ye haven't met! Sheriff Callie: Let's get this party going! Annie: This whole town seems like it's glowing! Kwazii: We have… Captain Jake: Pirate's treasure! Sofia: Princess pleasure! Catboy: Be a hero! Kwazii: And for good measure Those stuffed toys with the doc With them you'll wanna talk and talk! Annie: Cuddle up! (The toys jump into Annie's arms) Lambie: Having you here sure is great! Stuffy: When's our next party? I can't wait! Doc: The fun here is raising with you! Annie: Well, I think you're amazing too! Kwazii: We may be a silly sort But our town's the world's best fort! Sheriff Callie: Hey, who's up for a roping sport? (Callie lassos the camera) Chorus: Oh, oh, oh, Disney Junior! Oh, oh, oh, oh… Annie: My heart's in flight, and going for miles! Feels like I have a million smiles! Kwazii: No trace of a frown upon your face! Annie: So many friends Kwazii: Good times never end Annie: Living the dream! Kwazii: It's all supreme! Annie: This is my place! Kwazii: Not even peculi-ur! Annie: This Disney Junior! I know we should go But home feels so slow This town is filled with magic! Catboy (spoken): Oh, yeah, don't even get us started on all the magic Annie: What would they say? If it turns out, we stay? In this place called Disney Junior! In this place, called, Disney, Junior (The song ends, and the setting goes back to normal) Transcript #2 Annie: '''Yeah… (hears a bit of noise behind her and turns around. Kwazii is standing there) Oh, hi. Was I disturbing you? '''Kwazii: Nah, I just had to know what that heavenly sound was! Annie (blushes): Aw, thank you… (Annie is seen walking back to Rocket) You know what? I think I know what I wanna do. (Steps back into Rocket) Leo: '''Oh, hey Annie. '''Annie: '''Leo, I've made up my mind. (takes a deep breath) I want to stay here. '''Leo: '''You know what, Annie? We were all thinking the same thing. '''Annie: '''Really? '''Leo: '''Really. Who's with me? '''Annie, June, and Quincy: I am! '''Leo: '''Well, I guess it's settled! Let's get some sleep, and we'll tell everyone in the morning. (The kids settle down and fall asleep. The next morning, they're seen walking to the center of town) '''June: '''I can't wait to see everyone's faces when they find out we're staying in this town. '''Leo: '''You said it, June. (sees that the center of town is decorated for a party and stops walking) Hey, what's with all the fancy stuff? '''Kwazii (jumps out from a bush): '''Surprise! '''Leo: '''What the? '''Kwazii: '''Ya like it? We threw this little party to say goodbye, and hopefully make up for the bad first impression. (The rest of the Disney Junior Club comes out of hiding) '''Leo: '''Guys, it was sweet of you to do all this, but we really don't need to say goodbye. '''Kwazii: '''What? Do you mean… '''Leo: '''That's right. We're staying! (Everyone cheers) '''Kwazii: '''Yar, that's great! Tell ya what, how would ye and yer team like to join the club? '''Leo: '''It would be an honor! '''Kwazii: '''Okay! Ladies and gentlemen, how about a hip hip hooray for our new club members? '''Everyone else: '''Hip hip, hooray! '''Leo: '''Oh, and by the way, we like to call ourselves the Little Einsteins. '''Kwazii: '''Well, in that case, welcome home, Little Einsteins. Now let's party! (The party starts as the camera zooms out, ending the episode)Category:Transcripts Category:Complete transcripts